Comforters are typically sized and constructed to lie atop a mattress/bed and to extend a distance over the sides and foot of the bed. While conventional, this configuration does have some disadvantages, since the overall size of the comforter relative to the size of the mattress results in making the bed less convenient, and excess fabric at the foot corners of the bed can reduce the otherwise neat appearance of the bed. In addition, a duvet cover is often used with a comforter, which further impacts the appearance of the bed and making of the bed.
Accordingly, from the above, it would be desirable to have a comforter with a different configuration and/or structure which results in a neater and more stable appearance of the comforter on the bed, and such that making of the bed is more convenient.